Mothra Leo
|-|Larval= |-|Imago Mothra Leo= |-|Rainbow Mothra= |-|Aqua Mothra= |-|Lightspeed Mothra= |-|Armor Mothra= |-|Eternal Mothra= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Mothra Leo Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: 3 | 130 million years old Classification: Divine Moth Powers and Abilities: |-|Larval= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Larva Mothra has Invisibility, Thread Manipulation, and Energy Projection |-|Imago Mothra Leo= Imago Mothra has Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Wings), Flight, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation (Can imbue himself with energy to increase his speed and power), Duplication (Can split into thousands of miniature Mothras), and can release powder from his wings which cause pain |-|Rainbow Mothra= Rainbow Mothra has Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Wings), Flight, Energy Projection, Duplication (Can split into thousands of miniature Mothras), Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, can release powder from his wings which paralyze and cause pain, and the ability to transform into Aqua Mothra |-|Aqua Mothra= Aqua Mothra has Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Wings), Flight, Energy Projection, Duplication (Can split into thousands of miniature Mothras), Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, and the ability to transform into Rainbow Mothra and Lightspeed Mothra |-|Lightspeed Mothra= Lightspeed Mothra has Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Wings), Flight, Time Travel and the ability to transform into Rainbow Mothra |-|Armor/Eternal Mothra= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Wings), Energy Projection, Flight, Energy Projection, Intangibility, and can cause his target's body to crystallize before exploding, Eternal Mothra can resurrect people Attack Potency: City level (Defeated Desghidorah as Imago Mothra, fought Dagahra as Imago Mothra and easily defeated him as Rainbow Mothra, fought Grand King Ghidorah, at the end of Rebirth of Mothra, Mothra Leo used his scales to restore the wasteland of Hokkaido ) | At least City level (Casually stomped Grand King Ghidorah), Can ignore conventional durability with Transcending Fate Speed: High Hypersonic (Can fly at Mach 42), High Hypersonic+ with Excel Dash (Can fly at Mach 85), Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed (His energy attacks can move at Mach 122) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted Cretaceous King Ghidorah, who weighs 20,500 tons, and Dagahra, who weighs 17,700 tons) Striking Strength: City Class (Knocked Dagahra out of the sky with a tackle) | At least City Class (Cut off Ghidorah's wing) Durability: City level | At least City level (Completely undamaged by King Ghidorah's attacks) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range, hundreds of meters to several kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Mothra Leo is a steadfast guardian of the Earth, charging into action whenever the Elias call upon him and fighting until his strength is spent, even against vastly more powerful foes. He is not above doing favors for individual humans as well, letting Taiki and Wakaba ride on him while he restored the Hokkaido rain forest, and clearing a path for the group who explored the Nilai-Kanai Temple to escape. Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mega Breast Cannon:' A powerful energy blast fired from Mothra's chest. **'Mineral Chest Cannon:' A stronger version of Mega Breast Cannon used by Rainbow Mothra. *'Cross Heat Laser:' Mothra fires three three multicolored beams from his forehead. **'Cross-heat Pulser Beams:' A faster, rapid fire variant of Cross Heat Laser used by Aqua Mothra. **'Armor Heat Laser:' An immensely stronger variant of Cross Heat Laser used by Armor Mothra. This attack is powerful enough to effortly break through King Ghidorah's barrier. *'Jade Bolts:' A series of green energy bolts fired from Mothra's wings. *'Excel Pileload:' Mothra flights straight upwards while spinning to release several jade rings from his body. *'Reflective Green Powder:' Mothra releases green powder from his wings which can weaken and cause pain to his opponent. **'Reflective Rainbow Powder:' rainbow Mothra's variant of Reflective Green Power, Mothra releases powder from his wings which can paralyzes and cause pain to his opponent. *'Sparkling PryeRoad:' A series of cascading shafts of blue energy. *'Excel Dash:' Mothra charges himself with blue energy, dramatically increasing his speed and power. *'Sun Strike Buster:' Mothra rains down powder in a circle and summons a giant beam of blistering emerald energy from the sky. *'Pressure Field:' An invisible force field that is able to deflect energy beams. *'Levitation Field:' Mothra surrounds an enemy with multicolored energy rings that lift it off the ground. *'Cresent Dash Beam:' A"V" shaped energy beam Aqua Mothra fires from its antennas. *'Armor Wing Cutter:' Armor Mothra slashes with its razor sharp, armored wings. *'Transcending Fate:' Armor Mothra builds up a large amount of energy and becomes intangible before charging the enemy in a blinding flash of speed, passing through them and causing their body to slowly crystallize and then explode. Key: Imago/Rainbow/Aqua/Lightspeed Mothra | Armor/Eternal Mothra Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Bugs Category:Insects Category:Rebirth of Mothra Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Air Users Category:Thread Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7